The invention is directed to a device for connecting a motor vehicle steering column to a shaft journal of a steering gear train and the device includes a U-shaped coupling piece. The coupling piece is arranged to be articulated to the steering column for pivotal movement about an axis. The U-shaped coupling piece has a pair of laterally spaced sides connected together by a bight section. A lock bolt is secured in a bore in at least one of the sides. A stop is formed by the side holding the lock bolt to limit its inward movement. A clamping bolt holds the shaft journal in its operative position. The bolt is pressed inwardly by a spring. A radially inner surface of the lock bolt has a wedge shaped beveled configuration.
A device of this type is disclosed in EU-OS 323 298. A clamping bolt locks the connection in position, and the lock bolt has an elongated threaded bore for receiving the thread of the clamping bolt. When the U-shaped coupling piece is pivoted on the shaft journal of the steering gear train, care must be taken to tighten the clamping bolt so that the shaft journal assumes its intended position between the sides and the bight section of the U-shaped coupling piece. Such assurance is not afforded by the device features alone. Moreover, a leaf spring is provided by a cross-shaped spring with the free ends of the arms of the spring having multiple folds. This cross-shaped three-dimensional leaf spring is placed from the outside on the coupling piece where it is retained due to the mentioned folds. Such an arrangement is not favorable. The spring is complicated to form, requiring special fabrication, and the arrangement of this leaf spring at the coupling piece is considered to be disadvantageous, since the spring can be easily lost, if it is not carefully installed even if an assist piece is used during assembly.
Another device of this type is set forth in FR-05 2 620 997 where the clamping bolt is equipped with a ring stored in a bushing located outside the device. Initially, the ring is connected with the clamping bolt similar to the arrangement in a brake and is retained along with the bolt in the bushing, mentioned above, by a yielding bolt. After the gear train assembly is inserted, the clamping bolt is pressed against a nut with the holding force of the flexural or yielding bolt being overcome so that the ring along with the clamping bolt migrates against the nut. During subsequent threading-in of the bolt into the nut, the holding or retaining force of the braking ring is overcome, whereby the ring assumes a retaining position relative to the clamping bolt. While this known design can fulfil its intended task, it is relatively cumbersome and expensive, because of the large number of components required.